Iris
by Lilith Filth
Summary: Flicker. Flutter. Fade.


**Author's Note:** Wow...I haven't written in so long. Guys I am SO SORRY! School is royally kicking my ass. Seriously. I'm sorry. I've had an interesting few months. I met Stephenie Meyer last month. Which was amazing. She said "Very Cute." to me. My life is complete! Anyhow, it's a snowday today and I was just rummaging through some of my old fanfics that I started and will probably never finish. Then I found this one. I almost forgot about it. I wrote it at work the day before Hallows Eve and had SO much fun with it. I never wanted to write a fanfic in which Edward was human. But this [the concept of Iris just seemed to work for me. I don't know if I'm going to elaborate on this and make a fic out of it or not. This was just the one part that I wrote in this Twilight alternate universe. Plus...look at all the other crap I have to finish. Just think of this post as an: "I'm still here!" signal. So this is it. Sorry again. And thank you all for reading. Happy reading/writing and MUCH LOVE!

**LIGHT AND AIR**

"Don't." I said, though I yearned to feel her fingers dance across my face once more.

"Why not?" She whispered lightly. Her voice was so amazing. Never in my entire life had my senses awoken so much to a person. I drew in a deep breath and shakily pushed her hands away.

"It's best...to keep my eyes covered." I sighed. It was at that moment that I realized that my breath was also uneven. My chest felt heavy. And my body, wonderfully light.

"Why do you say that?" Her innocent voice pushed me once more. I felt her fingers touch my temples again. Holding on to the arms of my glasses.

"You're so persistent!" I hissed. I rose from my chair and sauntered away. To which direction, I wasn't sure. I just wanted to be away. I didn't want to be weakened. All my life I had learned to be strong and independent. To fight my obstacles in the dark. But now it felt like it was getting harder rather than easier. I walked until I felt myself press against a wooden table. The blasted thing blocking my escape. I cursed inwardly. I was immobile enough while blind. To have this girl constantly around me made my dark world even more confusing. Though somehow, even the mere thought of her absence didn't feel right either.

I felt her warm fingers on my shoulder turn me around. I slowly faced her. My hands behind me resting against the table. Bracing myself as if she was a thing to be feared. She was to be feared. The sound of her voice. The touch of her hand was a force to be reckoned with. Her presence sent me to a land where no respectable man's thoughts should go.

"Why can't I see them?" She whispered again. Being constant yet gentle with me. I thought of the right words. What could I possibly say to make her understand?

"I-it's just..I think they make people feel uncomfortable." I whispered. It was the truth. I hadn't ever seen my own reflection, and yet the very thought of seeing another person - nevermind myself- staring out into space with dead eyes would be a strange thing to see. People were already so careful around me. Careful not to say anything that may cause offense. Or make any sudden movements that may startle me, though I was quite aware of my surroundings. To have people feel uncomfortable around me as well would be too much.

"Well, I'm not 'people'. I'm your friend." She said. At that, she began to slip my dark glasses off of the bridge of my nose.

"No." I rasped. Though there was very little breath in my voice. I was barely audible.

"You've seen me, Edward." She said softly. "I want to see you now." To an outside party, this conversation could not have possibly made sense. How can a blind man see a woman? A beautiful, kind, smart, suffering woman... But I could see her. I knew her. Every bit of her that I could possibly know, I knew. And all of it was beautiful. Every bruise. Every tear. And every lie she used to cover them up. How could such an ugly life mold someone into something so-...

Slowly, she pulled them off. I felt the weight of them gone from my face, and it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. Still, I felt scared. She said nothing for a while. She was patient. Merely waiting for me to come out of my shell in my own time. Slowly, I lifted my eye lids. Everything was as black as it had been with my eyes closed. But they were open now. Open to her scrutiny. To her critical and seeing eye. I heard the sharp intake of her breath and immediately pulled away. I warned her. I warned her my eyes would be a thing of horror. She held me still. Resting her fingers against my cheeks. If I was not mistaken, her fingers were also trembling.

"Open your eyes again, Edward." She ordered.

"Bella, I-"

"Please." She said. Oh, she was incredible. She must have known that I would deny her nothing. Even if it meant enduring this humiliation. I did as she asked. It was so quiet. For a long time it was quiet. I couldn't hear anything. God, had I gone deaf as well?

"Edward..." She whispered. Her fingers traced my face. Over my forehead. My eyebrows. Under my eyes. I didn't know what to say. As a child I would always ask my mother and father what I looked like. How hard description was when one didn't have anything to compare it to. Copper. Brown and red. That was my hair. I never understood. I didn't know brown. I didn't know red. But when I asked what color my eyes were, that came easily. The color of grass. Of trees, and the stems and leaves of flowers. I could only imagine the wonders of those things. But when Bella looked into my eyes, it gave meaning to all of that.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes..." The air was thick. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes gently. Her scent was light and airy. Rather like her voice. Everything having to do with her seemed to fit together just right. I reached my hand out for my glasses again. They didn't come.

"No, please.." She said again. Once again, as if I were her slave, I obeyed.

"Bella-" I started.

"I wish you could understand...but you've never seen the sea.." She said. I sighed

"No...I haven't." I whispered. I didn't understand.

"Your eyes are like the sea..After a storm." She added quickly, as if I were soon to correct her and tell her that the ocean was blue. But I didn't speak. I was paralyzed by her tongue. She could tell me that the sun was purple and I'd gladly agree.

How I wished I could see her. It was even more deep than my want to see in general. If I could see nothing but her my whole life, I would be content.

"You're so beautiful.." She whispered. My heart thudded. Then three miraculous things happened within those next few dizzying seconds. First, I felt a sudden heat on my lips, as well as taste the sweetness of her breath. Then the warmth of her body followed. I reached out my fingers and trailed them through her hair. Over the curves of her waist and down her back. Then her soft lips touching mine. The feeling of bliss was amazing. I felt warm and happy. Terrified, yet stronger than I had ever been. Everything for once was just..bright.

It felt like my heart was going to burn a hole clean through my chest. It was beating so hard. So fast. I pulled her even closer. Pressing her small body closer to mine. I heard her swoon gently and sigh. This was so unhealthy. I pulled my lips away from her, very slowly. Never wanting this to end. But kissing Bella was like being submerged in water. I needed air. I couldn't help but smirk when I heard her take a soft gulp of breath. Then the atmosphere changed altogether. Something was different. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Edward...are you okay? Is something wrong?" The beautiful girl in my arms whispered. Slowly, I brushed my fingers over the silky flesh on her cheek. I never wanted to let her go. Not now after what had just happened. But what I had just done had been the worst thing that had ever, or will ever happen to Bella. Kissing her was a big mistake.

"It's getting late..." I whispered. "You should head home now." I pulled my hands from her perfect body, and pushed my way from between her and the wooden table. I felt a warm hand twine with mine.

"Wait. Edward. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, I just-"

"You did nothing wrong.." I sighed. "It's just...things are complicated now. And I don't want to confuse you.." There was another small silence. This one, just as tense, but for different reasons than the first. She let go of my hand.

"Con-fuse me?..." She whispered. The hurt in her voice made a strange twinge in my body that had never occurred before.

"I just don't want this to complicate our friendship.." I whispered.

"...Friendship." Bella whispered. "I see." My heart sank. I followed her wavering voice and irregular breathing. I reached out, but grasped nothing but air. She moved away.

"Bella, I-"

"Yeah, you're right. I've gotta go. I have homework. You must have homework...I should go. Things to...do. I'll umm- I'll see you around."

And with that, she was gone. I heard the door close sharply behind her.


End file.
